


Two Worlds: A Double Cross

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [12]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Evil Plans, Good versus Evil, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Avatars summon the Charmed Ones for help, but turn to someone else to complete their collective, not knowing the dangers.





	Two Worlds: A Double Cross

“What the _hell_ is going on?”

“Ah-I think this might be the end of our worlds?”

Everyone turned to see Cole standing at the doorway of the living room.

“What the hell are you doing back?”

“Come on, Phoebe. I thought you’d be happy to see me”, he teased, smirking at the way she seemed to blush.

Prue glared at her sister, nudging her hard.

“Well, the Source sent me. You need to do something. The Underworld seems to be literally freezing over. So-how about you finally get rid of the Avatars and save everyone, like you’re supposed to?”

Prue was getting ready to rip him a new one, but realized he was right.

They needed to stop this.

They were the only ones who could.

She sighed, knowing she’d need his help.

“Do you know how we do that?”

Cole shrugged, pacing the hall, a smug smirk on his face.

“I’d say-find the Avatars. And vanquish them. Preferably all of them. No need to have to go through this again”.

“Sisters! The Heavens are burning! You must do something!”

The Elder simply appeared from nowhere, her face red, robes slightly charred.

“Right. Do either of you have any idea how to find the Avatars?” Prue asked frantically, knowing they didn’t have much time.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, the room around them changed, the entryway of the manor disappearing, only to be replaced by a black room, with a light shining in the middle.

The Avatars stood at the centre, staring at the group in front of them, with slight hope on their faces.

“Charmed Ones. Elders. Winchesters. Angel. King of Hell. And of course, y/n. Thank you for joining us”.

“Like we had a damn choice”, Piper snapped, not wanting to be anywhere near these people after they stole her sister from her.

“Sorry. But it seems you were right. Our great plan has…failed. We somehow managed to merge another world with ours. Worlds that were never meant to intertwine. It seems the universes themselves seem to be punishing us for our…miscalculations. We need to stop it before both our worlds are destroyed”.

Y/n scoffed, knowing they’d avoid taking responsibility.

They’d had to fight to try and change the Avatars minds. And now that they were seeing the world ending, they were grovelling for help.

“Well-change the world back then!”

The Avatars looked to each other, disappointment on their faces, before they spoke again.

“We cannot change the world back. We have lost some of our own. The collective has been weakened. We don’t have the power to change everything back. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless we find another to join us. Find another who can give us the power to return the worlds to their own existence”.

Y/n sighed, knowing who they’d choose.

“And that someone’s Cole, right?”

Avatar Alpha looked at y/n, surprised, but he nodded after a few seconds.

“Me? Seriously?” Cole asked, acting like an excited child.

“Yes. You are…more neutral than the rest”.

“What about Leo? Wouldn’t he be a better option?”

No one wanted Cole becoming a part of the Avatars.

Even if the sisters didn’t know him well in this world, they were smart enough to realize he wasn’t exactly trustworthy.

“Leo is skewed to good. While Cole may be a demon, his actions won’t affect the balance completely. He is more neutral than the rest”, the Avatar assured.

When no one said anything in response, Cole stepped forward, standing in front of the Avatars.

“So…how are we doing this?”

The Avatars led Cole to the centre of their circle, not saying a single word as they connected hands, shutting their eyes, before a light shone.

Cole was enveloped in light and power, awing at it, before he fell to the ground.

Everyone watched as he screamed in pain, before he began laughing.

The light stopped abruptly, Cole’s body laying still on the ground.

“Is-is he dead?”

Phoebe stepped forward, about to check, when Cole suddenly shot up, gasping for a few seconds, before he began inspecting his hands.

“I…the power”, he marvelled, amazed at how he felt right now.

Everyone watched as he stood up, smirking, before he waved his arm.

“Ah-Balthazar-thank you”.

“Balthazar! What are you doing?”

Cole said nothing, walking over to the Source and the horde of demons he’d just allowed in.

“What can I say? I appreciate the power boost. But I think we’ll make our own collective, instead of joining yours”.

Everyone realized exactly what they wanted.

The demons wanted to become Avatars themselves.

An entire group of demonic Avatars.

“You cannot do this! It will skew the balance of the world and destroy all of us!”

The Source cackled, a fireball growing in his hand.

“Destroy you? Maybe. But we shall thrive in our new world. Now-I think it’s time we rid this world of all of you”.


End file.
